


An Unexpected Surprise

by AuroraExecution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, boys snogging in various states of undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco appears in Harry's bedchamber.  Without clothes.  What's a Harry to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14228) by dysonrules and draykonis. 



> This is a ficlet I wrote upon seeing dysonrules's awesome awesome submission (with coloring by draykonis) to hd_fanart. Go stare at it and drool. It's unfair that she gets to be able to /draw/, too. 
> 
> Then she wrote the description to the pic as: "I was going to build some backstory around the pic, but it looks to me like Draco turned up unexpectedly in Harry's bedchamber. Without clothes. What was poor Harry to do?" (Yes, I stole my summary from here.) Which meant I had to write a fic. So anyway. Complete and utter crack ahoy!

It was a dark and stormy night--11 o'clock, to be precise, with an official forecast of continuous thunderstorms all through to morning--and Harry was getting ready for bed, when it happened.

There was a flash of color, and suddenly Draco Malfoy was standing in Harry's bedchamber, apparently having lost his clothes somewhere in Apparition.

"Did you just--?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Draco.

"And your clothes--"

"Yes."

"And you decided to come h--"

" _Oh_ , yes."

Harry was starting to be more and more unsettled by the evil gleam in Draco's eyes, when Draco showed himself to be the same evil Slytherin he always was by taking two steps forward and shoving his tongue down Harry's throat. Okay, so maybe not _exactly_ the same. He reached up and tried to, er, push Draco off, except he lost control of one hand, which wound behind Draco's neck to pull him closer.

The thought occurred to Harry that kissing Draco was very very bad, and liking it was very very worse, but Draco was very very _very_ delicious, and three, Harry's mind helpfully pointed out, out-trumped two any day.

Logic sorted out, Harry tugged Draco even closer and settled happily in. 


End file.
